disney_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Happy Tree Friends (film)
Disney's Happy Tree Friends is an 2018 British–American 2D–3D CGI computer traditional animated stop motion action comedy film based on the television series ''Disney's Happy Tree Friends'', It is a crossover spin-off set in an alternate universe of [[w:c:happytreefriends:Happy Tree Friends|''Happy Tree Friends]], DToons'' and [[w:c:disney:Who Framed Roger Rabbit|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit]],'' produced by Touchstone Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It was screenplay by Michael Armstrong, written by Kirk DeMicco and Rob Moreland, directed by Edward Bennett and producer Barry Sonnenfeld and John H. Williams. The event of the movie takes place during the forty-first series of Disney's Happy Tree Friends. Characters * Abraham Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Alex Porter * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (from The Simpsons) * Asterix * Ato (from Canimals) * Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) * Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Bat Pat * Billie (from Magiki) * Boomer (from Kate & Mim-Mim) * Blue-Haired Lawyer (from The Simpsons) * Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) * Brutus Ironclaw (from True Tail) * Bunnie (from Harry & Bunnie) * Caleb Lightpaw (from True Tail) * Cap'n Turbot (from PAW Patrol) * Carl Carlson (from The Simpsons) * Carlos (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Chase (from PAW Patrol) * Chickaletta (from PAW Patrol) * Chief Wiggum (from The Simpsons) * Chuck Adoodledoo (from Chuck Chicken) * Clown (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Comic Book Guy (from The Simpsons) * Countess Elizabeth (from Magiki) * Diva (from Pet Pals) * Doh-Li Ling (from True Tail) * Dr. Hammer (from SpyFox) * Dr. Nick Riviera (from The Simpsons) * Emma Wishbone (from Monster Family) * Everest (from PAW Patrol) * Farmer Al (from PAW Patrol) * Farmer Yumi (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Fay Wishbone (from Monster Family) * Finn * Fizzy (from Canimals) * Flick Feathers (from Chuck Chicken) * Frank Wishbone (from Monster Family) * Garbie (from PAW Patrol) * Gobble (from Kate & Mim-Mim) * Goliath Green (from Pumpkin Reports) * Hans Moleman (from The Simpsons) * Harry (from Harry & Bunnie) * Holly (from Pet Pals) * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Jake (from PAW Patrol) * James Woods (from Family Guy) * James Woods (from The Simpsons) * Julius Goodway (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Justina Goodway (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Kang (from The Simpsons) * Katie (from PAW Patrol) * Katty (from Harry & Bunnie) * Kodos (from The Simpsons) * Krusty the Clown (from The Simpsons) * Kanikus (from True Tail) * Laura Green (from Pumpkin Reports) * Leon (from Canimals) * Lily (from Kate & Mim-Mim) * Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Lou (from The Simpsons) * Maggie Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Mailman (from PAW Patrol) * Man Upstairs * Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Marshall (from PAW Patrol) * Max Green (from Pumpkin Reports) * Max Wishbone (from Monster Family) * Mayor Goodway (from PAW Patrol) * Mayor Humdinger (from PAW Patrol) * Mayor Quimby (from The Simpsons) * Melody Briar (from True Tail) * Mim-Mim (from Kate & Mim-Mim) * Mimi (from Canimals) * Moby (from Pet Pals) * Moe Szyslak (from The Simpsons) * Mr. Hudson (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Mr. Porter (from PAW Patrol) * Mr. Wingnut (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Mrs. Wingnut (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Ms. Marjorie (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Nameless (from Pet Pals) * Natty Bat (from Bat Pat) * Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) * Nia (from Canimals) * Obelix (from Asterix) * Omnidroid v.10 (from The Incredibles) * Otis Goodway (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Oz (from Canimals) * Patty (from The Simpsons) * Pio (from Pet Pals) * Pixel Sillicon (from Pumpkin Reports) * Pow (from Canimals) * Ralph Wiggum (from The Simpsons) * Robo-Dog (from PAW Patrol) * Rocky (from PAW Patrol) * Roger (from American Dad!) * Roger (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Rubble (from PAW Patrol) * Ryder (from PAW Patrol) * Santa's Little Helper (from The Simpsons) * Selma (from The Simpsons) * Simon Sillicon (from Pumpkin Reports) * Skye (from PAW Patrol) * Squeaky-Voiced Teen (from The Simpsons) * Tack (from Kate & Mim-Mim) * Teresa Green (from Pumpkin Reports) * Todd Flanders (from The Simpsons) * Toki (from Canimals) * Top Hat (from Pet Pals) * Topo Gigio * Tracker (from PAW Patrol; cameo) * Truman (from Magiki) * Uly (from Canimals) * Victor Green (from Pumpkin Reports) * Viktor Silvertod (from True Tail) * Violet Violet (from Pumpkin Reports) * Wally (from PAW Patrol) * Wing Span (from Chuck Chicken) * Zuma (from PAW Patrol) Synopsis Plot Cast * Sean Giambrone as Moby * Milo Manheim as Top Hat * Charlie Heaton as Pio * Kiernan Shipka as Holly * Chloë Grace Moretz as Diva * Justin Kelly as Chase * Kallan Holley as Skye * Devan Cohen as Rubble * Carter Thorne as Zuma * Berkley Silverman as Everest * Samuel Faraci as Rocky * Lukas Engel as Marshall * Jaxon Mercey as Ryder * Katherine Forrester as Katie * Justin Roiland as Rick Sanchez * Dylan O'Brien as Morty Smith * Anna Bartlam as Grizelda * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Hugo Weaving as Dr. Hammer * Dove Cameron as Countess Elizabeth * Brenton Thwaites as Commander Clark * Bella Thorne as Officer Kitty * KJ Apa as Lieutenant Fox * Anya Taylor-Joy as Betty * Jonathan Pryce as Narrator * Grace Kaufman as Berry * Bailey Gambertoglio as Pumpkin * Myla Beau as Dreamy * Sanai Victoria as Treasure * Natalie Coughlin as Petite * Henry Kaufman as Sultan * Huey Lewis as Bulworth * Jeff Bennett as Crumpet * Sabrina Pitre as Flap Peacock * Kazumi Evans as Flick Fox * Rebecca Shoichet as Caper Skunk * Maryke Hendrikse as Twist Bunny, Boomer * Samuel Vincent as Sprint Deer * Garry Chalk as Prince Rutherford * Katrina Salisbury as Yona * Diana Kaarina as Roxie McTerrier * Ingrid Nilson as Jade Catkin * Travis Turner as Trip Hamston * Kyle Rideout as Quincy Goatee * Lili Beaudoin as Edie Von Keet * Rhona Rees as Bev Gilturtle * Ron Pardo as Mayor Humdinger, Cap'n Turbot, Farmer Al * Jack Whitehall as Asterix * Nick Frost as Obelix, Frank Wishbone * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman * Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick * Mike Adair as Hoops * Bob Holt as Yoyo * Bev Carlson as Piddles * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Scott McCord as Yang * Martin Roach as Master Yo * Tabitha St. Germain as Pucca, Lily * Brian Drummond as Garu, Gobble * Lee Tockar as Abyo, Mim-Mim * Chantal Strand as Ching * Gary Schwartz as Heavy * Nathan Vetterlein as Scout * Robin Atkin Downes as Medic * Dennis Bateman as Spy * Rick May as Soldier * Troy Gentile as Brother Francis * Wilford Brimley as Theo * Matt Hill as Tack * Zendaya as Zuzu * Doc Shaw as Trufa * Judy Greer as Beep * Erin Fitzgerald as Bo * Fred Tatasciore as Bang * Jeff Gill as Bing * Gregg Spiridellis as Boop * Nicole Parker as Penelope Pitstop * Brandon McGibbon as Bingo-Bango * Tara Strong as Princess Unikitty * Grey DeLisle as Prince Puppycorn * Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox * Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile, Richard * Mckenna Grace as Billie * Jackson A. Dunn as Truman * Lucien Dodge as Caleb Lightpaw * Edward Bosco as Brutus Ironclaw * Chris Hackney as Viktor Silvertod * Erika Harlacher as Melody Briar * Sarah Wiedenheft as Doh-Li Ling * Ty Konzak as Kanikus * H. Jon Benjamin as Bob Belcher * Will Ferrell as Man Upstairs * Jadon Sand as Finn * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Abraham Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Squeaky-Voiced Teen, Hans Moleman, KodosKodos, Mayor Quimby, Blue-Haired Lawyer * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty and Selma * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Carl Carlson, Chief Wiggum, Comic Book Guy, Lou, Dr. Nick Riviera * James Woods as himself * Scott McCord as Jake * Deann Degruijter as Mayor Goodway * Christian Distefano as Alex Porter * Blair Williams as Mr. Porter * Shannon Conley as Max Green * Onalea Gilbertson as Teresa Green * Pietro Ubaldi as Goliath Green * H.D. Quinn as Victor Green * Lindsay Sheppard as Laura Green * Dylan Jones as Pixel Sillicon * Matt Ban as Simon Sillicon * Stephanie Pam Roberts as Violet Violet * Bill Lobley as Officer Charles Dibble * Emily Watson as Emma Wishbone * Jessica Brown Findlay as Fay Wishbone * Ethan Rouse as Max Wishbone * Seth MacFarlane as Brian Griffin, Roger Crossover animation by movie/TV shows 2Spot Studio * Biscuit: * Bloody Bunny: * P4: * Unsleep Sheep: 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * American Dad!: Roger * Bob's Burgers: Bob Belcher * Family Guy: Brian Griffin, James Woods * Futurama: * King of the Hill: * The Simpsons: Abraham Simpson, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Barney Gumble, Bart Simpson, Carl Carlson, Chief Wiggum, Comic Book Guy, Dr. Nick Riviera, Hans Moleman, Homer Simpson, James Woods, Kang, Kodos, Krusty the Clown, Lisa Simpson, Lou, Maggie Simpson, Marge Simpson, Mayor Quimby, Moe Szyslak, Nelson Muntz, Patty and Selma, Ralph Wiggum, Santa's Little Helper, Squeaky-Voiced Teen, Todd Flanders Aardman Animations * Canimals: Ato, Fizzy, Leon, Mimi, Nia, Oz, Pow, Toki, Uly Animasia Studio * ABC Monsters: * Bola Kampung: * Chuck Chicken: Chuck Adoodledoo, Flick Feathers, Wing Span * Harry & Bunnie: * Kung Fu College: * The Nine Lives of Claw: * Roll No 21: * Supa Strikas: Altitude * Monster Family: Emma Wishbone, Fay Wishbone, Frank Wishbone, Max Wishbone Cartoon Network/Adult Swim * Rick and Morty: Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez CBeebies * Kate & Mim-Mim: Boomer, Gobble, Lily, Mim-Mim, Tack Comedy Central * South Park: Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh Disney/Pixar * Finding Nemo: * The Incredibles: Omnidroid v.10 * Monsters, Inc.: James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski * Motorcity: * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack Skellington * Pucca: Abyo, Ching, Garu, Pucca * Star vs. the Force of Evil: Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly * Toy Story: Buzz Lightyear, Sheriff Woody * Whisker Haven: Berry, Dreamy, Petite, Pumpkin, Sultan, Treasure * Yin Yang Yo!: Master Yo, Yang, Yin DreamWorks * Shrek: Shrek ForFun Media Network * The Freax: * Pumpkin Reports: Goliath Green, Laura Green, Max Green, Pixel Sillicon, Simon Sillicon, Teresa Green, Victor Green, Violet Violet * Spooky Wolf: * Tip the Mouse: * The Wolf: G-on Productions * Commander Clark: Betty, Clark, Fox, Kitty Gruppo Alcuni * Pet Pals: Diva, Holly, Moby, Nameless, Pio, Top Hat Guru Studio * True and the Rainbow Kingdom: Bingo-Bango, Frookie, Grizelda Hallmark * hoops&Yoyo: Hoops, Piddles, Yoyo Hanna-Barbera * Top Cat: Officer Charles Dibble Hasbro * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own: Bev Gilturtle, Edie Von Keet, Jade Catkin, Quincy Goatee, Roxie McTerrier, Trip Hamston * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Prince Rutherford, Yona Herald Entertainment * Brother Francis: Brother Francis JibJab * StoryBots: Bang, Beep, Bing, Bo, Boop Mattel * Enchantimals: Caper Skunk, Flap Peacock, Flick Fox, Sprint Deer, Twist Bunny Movimenti Production Nickelodeon * PAW Patrol: Alex Porter, Cap'n Turbot, Carlos (cameo), Chase, Chickaletta, Clown (cameo), Danny, Everest, Farmer Al, Farmer Yumi (cameo), Garbie, Jake, Julius Goodway (cameo), Justina Goodway (cameo), Katie, Mailman (cameo), Marshall, Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger, Mr. Hudson (cameo), Mr. Porter, Mr. Wingnut (cameo), Mrs. Wingnut (cameo), Ms. Marjorie (cameo), Otis Goodway (cameo), Robo-Dog, Rocky, Roger (cameo), Rubble, Ryder, Skye, Tracker (cameo), Wally, Zuma Ringling College of Art and Design * SpyFox: Dr. Hammer Skynamic Studios * True Tail: Brutus Ironclaw, Caleb Lightpaw, Doh-Li Ling, Kanikus, Melody Briar, Viktor Silvertod Studio Redfrog Superprod Animation Teletoon Valve Corporation * Team Fortress 2: Heavy, Medic, Scout, Soldier, Spy Whitestone Media * Theo Presents: Bayley, Belfry, Bumper, Luther, Scratch, Theo Zodiak Kids * Magiki: Billie, Countess Elizabeth, Truman Crew Production Music Songs :→ Main article: List of music featured on Disney's Happy Tree Friends * Michael Crawford – "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" * Edvard Grieg – "Morning Mood" * Billy Idol – "Dancing with Myself" * Martha and the Vandellas – "Dancing in the Street" * Three Dog Night – "One" * Steppenwolf – "Born to Be Wild" * The Surfaris – "Wipe Out" * Strawberry Alarm Clock – "Incense and Peppermints" * Johnny Rowlett – "Turn Around" * Jimi Hendrix – "Purple Haze" * Slim Whitman – "I'm Casting My Lasso Towards the Sky" * Anna Coogan and North19 – "State of Grace" * Richard Wagner – "Ride of the Valkyries" * Johann Strauss II – "The Blue Danube" * Tom Cochrane – "Life Is a Highway" * 2 Unlimited – "Get Ready for This" * Judy Garland – "How Ya Gonna Keep 'em Down on the Farm?" * Barry White – "You're the First, the Last, My Everything" * Rihanna – "Shut Up and Drive" * Styzmask – "Man of Steel (Remix)" * Depeche Mode – "Personal Jesus" * 009 Sound System – "With a Spirit" * The Donnas – "Kids in America" * Evanescence – "My Immortal" * Rick Astley – "Never Gonna Give You Up" * The 5th Dimension – "Let the Sunshine In" * KC and the Sunshine Band – "Get Down Tonight" * The Human Beinz – "Nobody but Me" Trailer songs * Jaden Smith – "Watch Me" (Trailer music #1) * Imagine Dragons – "Thunder" (Trailer music #2) * Judas Priest – "Electric Eye" (Trailer music #3) Reception Sequel Refrences Category:Non-Disney